Royal Love side-fic 1
by loveoutloud3
Summary: here is my 1st ever side-fic...it's told from Gohan's P.O.V...please read and review, but not too harsh reviews please (:


**Royal Love: **_**side-fic #1- The Proposal**_

(_This side-fic is from Gohan's P.O.V. warning: lemon!…it will change… if you haven't read Royal Love from the beginning to Chapter 5, you will get lost...so I recommend reading it 1__st__) _

_Italics: personal thoughts_

It's been a few years since the incident with my Uncle Radditz. I'm not sure if I should even consider him my uncle. My grandfather's expression was obvious on how hurt he was. My grandfather isn't the kind of person who shows his emotions except when it comes to Mr. Vegeta. When I saw him get that upset and disappointed at Radditz, I had a feeling there was a bigger family connection between them. I just found out my little brother is going to become a father. I'm really happy for him, but I sort of…kind of envy that he's going to have a family of his own before me. Don't get me wrong, I do love my girlfriend very much, but my shyness has been keeping me from doing anything sexual. I know you're probably thinking…'what a loser…' but there's a reason though. Besides the fact that she's been busy saving people at Satan City Hospital, I never took the time to sit and talk to her about it. It's not about the sex, what I really want to do is ask her to marry me. _What if she doesn't want to get married? What if she rejects me? She means everything to me, and I'd do anything for her. I'm truly in love with her…I don't know what I'd do if she doesn't say yes when I propose to her. I need advice on this. I think this is a good time to see an old friend._

I flew into the burrows of West City to the West City Orphanage, and walked inside. I went up to the receptionist, and she was gossiping about her husband leaving her…blah blah blah…I asked her if I was able to visit someone. She stopped gossiping, looked at me, smiled, and automatically let me through. No questions about whom I'm going to see…nothing at all… just let me through with ease. I rolled my eyes at the way she was staring at me, and continued down the long hallway to a red and black door labeled "Samantha." It was nice actually being able to see my friend without my mother bitching at me to find friends who have real homes and money. I knocked lightly, trying not to break the door with my Saiyan strength, and it opened. There was Sam standing in the doorway smiling.

"Hey Gohan!" she giggled, "What brings you out here? I thought you were under "house arrest" by your mother?"

"Hi Sam, and no…I don't live with my mother anymore. She and my Dad are divorced, and I'm living with him and Vegeta."

"I see…Goku never told me, and I just came back here because I had no other choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Before your dad and Vegeta got together, I was married to Vegeta. We have two kids together. Tabitha and Vegeta III aka Veg…they're twins. They live here with me, and visit Vegeta whenever he comes…which is every weekend."

"I get it…that explains your disappearance when Dad and Vegeta got married."

"Yep sadly…I wanted to go; it would have been great to see the finally happy."

"I know what you mean…Dad was miserable the entire time he was with my mom. He only pretended to be happy, and everyone fell for it except Mr. Piccolo, Vegeta, and myself."

"I know. I remember how miserable Vegeta was when he was with Bulma, and they weren't even married. He only stayed to help raise Trunks in his own way. Bulma hated it because she didn't want Trunks to be training, but you know Vegeta." I laughed at that because it's very true. Vegeta, the "prince of all Saiyans," will not have a weak child. Sam and I continued to talk for hours. We just talked about life, family, and general catching up. I had to tell her…she might have some ideas since she knows Mimi better than anybody.

"Sam…" I inhaled deeply, "I need your help."

"Of course I'll help you. What's up Gohan?"

"I want to propose to Mimi, but I don't know her favorite color, gem, flower, etc. Nothing…I feel dumb…we've dated for about 14 years, and I don't know the simple things she likes."

"Oh…" Sam couldn't hold in her giggles anymore as she giggled softly, "that's cute…it's about time you thought about it. Anyway, her favorite color is purple; she loves zebra print as well. Her favorite gem…she doesn't have one. She loves them all to be honest, and her favorite flower…well flowers are roses and forget me nots."

"Forget me nots? What are those?"

"There purple flowers that symbolize true love. They make her smile." She laughed as I started to take all the info in. At least she isn't picky, and I won't have to hear grandpa yell at me for not knowing what she likes. Oh crap…speaking of grandpa, he wanted to see me today.

"Thanks for all your help Sam; I got to see grandpa before he murders me for ditching him."

"Bardock's the last person you want to piss off. I suggest hurrying before he decides to look for you." I nodded, and we hugged before saying goodbye. I practically ran out of there, and flew fast to my grandfather's house. As I landed, I saw something I'd never expect to see…Mr. Vegeta was watering flowers…different, but I don't mind. He must have seen me because he chuckled and signaled me to go to him.

"You just missed him Gohan," he explained, "He just went to your house looking for you. He's angry that you didn't come."

"I know, I know. I went to see Sam, and lost track of time. Oh and by the way, nice flowers." He smiled as he watched me fly off into the sky. Yet again I'm flying everywhere…I like flying around, but it gets tiring after a while. After a few more minutes, I land home exhausted from flying. The first thing I see is my dad and grandpa standing outside as if they were waiting for me. I can tell easily that my grandfather's pissed at me.

"Boy what took so long?! You're lucky I came here instead of sensing you, and finding you that way!" My grandpa shouted angrily.

"I'm really sorry grandpa; I went to talk to Sam. I lost track of time talking to her." I admitted while lowering my head guiltily. I looked up a bit to see my grandfather's face, and to my surprise he wasn't angry anymore. I think Mr. Vegeta calmed him down mentally, like he always does.

"It's fine…I need to see Sam tomorrow anyway," he noticed my small smile, "I know there's something you want to say boy. Say it already."

"Dad no need to be rude about it," my dad chuckled, "What do you want to tell us Gohan?"

"Dad, Grandpa…I'm going to propose to Mimi tonight."

"About time you did!" They both laughed simultaneously. I couldn't help but laugh because they were right. I did take a really long time to muster up the courage to even think about it.

"So how are you going to propose?" My dad asked.

"That's where I'm stuck…I have the info on what she likes from Sam, but I didn't figure out her favorite places to be besides the mall, work, spa, or anywhere with me." I noticed my dad smile a little. He must think it's cute that she loves to be anywhere that I am. Grandpa, on the other hand, has the only serious face on right now, and it's a bit uncomfortable to look at. My dad, grandpa, and I ended up constantly thinking about it for a few hours. We were eventually just calling out places like the beach, a romantic restaurant, etc. etc. Our thoughts were stopped when my step-sister, Voketa, came outside. She's 6 now, and man is she driving my dad crazy. Goten's lucky, Trenta's only 3, and is the sweetest little girl in the world until she's with Vegeta…that's grandma's little princess.

"Dad," Voketa whined slightly, "Mom won't let me fly in the house, and he won't let me use the gravity chamber. He was all 'not until you're 16!' I'm not helpless, and I'm not going to over-do it."

"Voketa, if your mom doesn't want you using the gravity chamber until you're 16, it's for reasons not even I know. I also respect his decisions when it comes to your safety." My dad said calmly, trying not to anger Voketa and cause an argument. It's obvious where the genetic stubbornness comes from, but I'm going to keep quiet and stay out of this before Vegeta comes outside.

"Dad, grandpa, Voketa I'm going to go now…I have things I need to do. Goodbye! See you later." I smiled and waved, then once again flew into the sky. This time, I took nimbus, and flew to the hospital where my soon to be fiancée works in. I didn't have enough time to sense her coming when I walked inside, as soon as I walked in, I feel her arms wrapped around me. After her hug assault, she tip-toed in her high heels and kissed my cheek.

"Hello cutie." She giggled and smiled.

"Hey you," I smiled back at her…her smile is so adorable, "I have a surprise for you later, and you can't use your cute mind tricks to figure it out either."

"I promise I won't, I love surprises. Also, you came just in time…my shift just ended. So I'm all yours today…just let me punch out first."

"Do what you need to, I'll wait." I kissed her lips gently, and watched her smile and walk away. Shortly after, she returned back to me. I gently held her hand and then we left the hospital. I took her to the beach after picking up the basket I packed, with Voketa and Vegeta's help. The sun was getting ready to set as we enjoyed a nice romantic beach picnic, and without her noticing, I reached into my pocket and took out the ring box. _Ok, flowers…check, beach…check, perfect picnic…check. Now the big moment... It's now or never. _I thought to myself before looking into her beautiful sparklingly hazel eyes.

"Mimi," I took a deep breath and enjoying her natural rose scent, "I have to ask you something important."

"Of course Gohan…ask away, I'm all ears." She smiled her naturally perfect smile. I stood up and then got down on one knee, and opened the box to reveal a beautiful rare purple diamond that was attached to a pure gold ring. _I should definitely use her full name._

"Noemi Joyce Shinhan, will you marry me and spend the rest of your life with me?" I smiled the happiest smile when I heard her response.

"Gohan…YES!" She immediately threw her arms around my neck, and kissed me over and over again. I return her kisses, and gently placed the ring on her finger. I looked into her eyes again, and noticed tears were falling. I cupped her face gently in my hands, and wiped her tears away with my thumbs softly. She smiled again, and let out a sexy, happy sigh.

"I love you Mimi…so much."

"I love you too Gohan. You just made me the happiest girl in this universe." I kissed her passionately, and I'm very happy and lucky that no one was at the beach tonight.

**LEMON!**

As we were kissing, I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance which was granted without a thought. My tongue explored her wonderful mouth, and her tongue explored mine. It still amazes me on how skilled her tongue is. I broke our kiss for some air, and then started placing gentle kisses on her neck…slowly getting rougher without hurting her in any way. I hear her moan softly…_her voice is so sexy._ She slowly slid her hands up my shirt in an extremely sexual way, and started to gently massage my chest and abs. I muffled a moan as I removed her shirt, and began to suck on one of her big beautiful breasts. I hear her let out another sexy moan, and I couldn't help but smirk. She must have noticed because she used her psychic abilities to flip us over, and she immediately took off my pants and boxers. She smirked at me before taking my entire foot-long into her mouth. I feel her bobbing her head up and down around my length…I couldn't hold in my moans anymore, and she gave me a look like she succeeded in her plan.

She released my length from her mouth, and I flipped us over again.

"Someone's eager..." She winked at me.

"I can't help it…it's only for you." _Oh kami what am I saying? I think she likes it though because she didn't say anything back. _I removed the remainder of her clothing, and lined my erection to her soaked opening. I pushed myself in, and she moaned more…this one was even sexier than the other ones. With her permission, I began thrusting in and out her while slowing increasing my power and speed. After 5 hours have passed, I hear her practically screaming my name out sexually, begging for release. With one final thrust, we both yelled each other's name and we released at the same time. I pulled out of her gently, and laid next to her then she fell asleep cuddled into my chest.

**End of Lemon**

I woke up before she did, and I carried her to my house for a much needed shower. After showering, I aid her in my bed, and made my way to the kitchen. I see Vegeta cooking breakfast for him and my step-sister, Voketa.

"Morning Vegeta, Voketa." I greeted, and got small smiles in return.

"Good Morning Gohan!" Voketa replied.

"So tell me boy, why did you miss your sister's birthday dinner last night?"

"Vegeta I uhh…" I was blushing, great… "I went out and lost track of time. I was proposing to her."

"Mimi? You finally proposed to her?" Vegeta was in shock, "You can tell your father, Sam, and her new husband later."

"New husband?"

"Yes that's what I just said…baka…" Typical Vegeta…

"Oh ok…I will tell her and dad later, right now I'm starving."

"Have a seat, it's almost ready." I sat next to my sister, and we talked then ate. Vegeta actually sat down with us, and we ate together. Of course my dad smelled the food, and came running to eat. Everything is going perfect now…except now I have to tell Sam and her mysterious new husband.

**End. **


End file.
